Snow Angels
by fyd818
Summary: Neji refuses to join in making snow angels, so Tenten decides to encourage him to have a little bit of fun, even if her method is a tad ... strange. NejiTen Christmas fluff


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any characters, places, things, or ideas therein. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, and Shonen Jump. I'm writing this fic for entertainment purposes only, not monetary gain.

**Summary:** Neji refuses to join in making snow angels, so Tenten decides to encourage him to have a little bit fun, even if her method is a tad ... strange. NejiTen Christmas fluff

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Fluff and snow

**Pairing(s):** NejiTen

**Author's Note:** I wrote this little piece for NejiTenPlz's 12 Days of Christmas over on DeviantArt, plus I wanted to do a cute NejiTen fic for Christmas in general. I wanted to do something before now, but things have been so busy, and I've been sort of dry on inspiration, that this is the only thing I've come up with. But it was great fun to write, so I really hope everyone enjoys reading this tiny piece. Thanks for checking it out, and Merry Christmas, everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Snow Angels~*<strong>

_.:fyd818:._

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Neji, having been born in <em>July<em>, in the middle of _Fire Country_, absolutely _hated_ everything cold and wet.

However, there was one exception he made, every year, without fail. Christmastime held some sort of strange power over him, making him unable to hate the very things he despised the rest of the year. Part of that, however, just might have been due to the fact that his sane teammate went absolutely spastic whenever it started snowing, and he couldn't _really_ hate anything she loved.

"Come on, Neji!" Tenten called cheerfully. "Don't be a wet blanket - get out here and have some fun with me!"

Muttering under his breath, Neji stepped out from beneath the shelter of the trees and joined Tenten in the middle of their training grounds. His booted feet sank into the snow with every step, and his breath steamed into the air over the bright green scarf (a gift from Gai-sensei and Lee) he wore around his neck and pulled up to his chin. Even through his thick winter coat, heavy sweater, and long-sleeved shirt, he could feel the cold seeping into his very bones. "Snowman?" he asked rhetorically. That was usually what she wanted to do every year when she dragged him out of the warmth of his home and into the snow.

"No!" Tenten briefly twirled in place, as heartbreakingly graceful as a ballerina, then tumbled backwards to land on her back. "Snow angels!"

It was bad enough he had to gather handfuls of the stuff in his mittened hands to make snowmen. Actually lying down in it? _No_, thank you. He shuddered at the thought. "You make snow angels," he said. "I'll watch."

Tenten pouted at him even as her arms and legs moved to form the angel's skirt and wings. "Aww, come on! It's fun."

Sighing, Neji moved around her, careful not to get close enough to destroy her piece of art, then leaned over and drew a smooth, even circle above her head. "There." He felt like he had satisfactorily done his part to aid Tenten's foolishness.

His kunoichi teammate carefully rose and stepped away from her perfectly-formed angel. "What's that?" she asked.

Neji's lips twitched into a smile despite themselves. "Every angel needs a halo."

He was immediately rewarded by her brilliant smile, and she scurried around to hug him. Before he could wrap his own arms around her in response, she'd pulled away and went to poke at his neat circle. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Straightening, she smiled angelically at him. "Making it slightly crooked," she replied. Her eyes glinted strangely, though surely that was a trick of the light bouncing off the snow.

"Tenten...?" Neji began, warningly.

He didn't have a chance to move before the loosely-packed snowball hit him full in the face. Sputtering, he blinked the cold wetness out of his eyes just in time to see her running away, laughing. He let out a wordless shout and gave chase, catching her easily since she was only halfheartedly making an effort to get away.

"I'm not mad at you," he said, planting a kiss on her willing lips. "But I will get even."

Tenten laughed as he shoved a handful of snow in her flushed face, and then they started the process all over again.

Yes, sometimes the cold and wet _did_ bring good things into Neji's life, he had to admit.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Just a tiny little Christmas-themed fic for Neji and Tenten. I had great fun writing this, and my aplogies if: one, Neji and/or Tenten seems a little OOC, but it's Christmas!, and two, it seems a bit rushed. There's a 700 word limit on the 12 Days of Christmas fic submissions (this is 576), and I didn't want to write too much and have to take any out, or just go over period. But, regardless, I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading, and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas!


End file.
